Lethal Addiction
by angel'stears17
Summary: "Rex is very important to me, Kaycee. So I have a job for you. I want you to control him for me." "Never." I spat. "If you dare to disobey my orders, he dies." Van Kleiss moved aside to reveal my brother, bloodied and in chains. My heart sank.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I threw myself against the metal door of my cell. It didn't budge.

"Let me out!" I screamed but as usual there was no answer. In the two years I had been locked away there had never been a reply. Bruised and defeated I sunk to the cold cement floor and wedged myself into a corner. Wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees I forced back tears. It wasn't fair. I wasn't some animal to be caged.

But it was no use. To Providence I was just some weapon. Something to lock away from the world until needed.

_Freak. Doesn't belong with normal people. Take her away. _That's what they'd said. What was normal anymore anyway? How did you define something like that?

"Rex we shouldn't be here." warned a voice from the other side of my cell door. I froze. Someone was out there, what did they want this time?

"Relax Noah. You can't seriously tell me you've never wondered what's in here before." another voice.

"I'm just telling you, this isn't a good idea. Do you know what will happen if we get caught?"

"No. Do I care? No." the footsteps were getting closer and closer. I heard an exasperated sigh. Then all went silent. " I mean come on, don't you wanna know what they're hiding down here?" said the second voice. A shadow passed over the tiny window in the door and a face appeared blocking out what little ray of light was being let in.

"It just looks like a bunch of empty cells." the first voice said gruffly. Clearly irritated.

I got up slowly and inched along the wall sticking to the darkest shadows, then raced to the door and slammed my fist onto it. Leaving a big dent. The person on the other side jumped back and I heard a yelp of surprise. I heard a third person laughing. A deep raspy sound. Blinking I stepped into the little stream of light once again peeking through my tiny window. A blonde haired boy was helping his friend to his feet.

"What was that?" asked the dark haired boy, dusting off his red jacket. They all looked over, meeting my gaze, and I glared back.

"A…girl." said the blonde boy before he and the third member of their party, who I couldn't see, began laughing. "You jumped ten feet in the air because of a girl?" they mocked. Mr. Red Jacket just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." he mumbled and came closer. He stared at me for a minute then asked, "Who are you?"

"Kaycee." I growled. What did he care?

"Hold on a sec. Soundproof glass. Can't hear you." an instant later my door was pulled free of its hinges.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Rex? There's probably a reason she's down here." said the blonde haired boy who I figured must be Noah.

"She's a girl. How much harm can she-" I grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Wanna try that again?" I hissed.

"I told you." said Noah in a panicked voice.

"Alright easy girly." said the third person. I looked down to see a monkey staring back at me, holding guns and wearing an eye patch. _You have got to be kidding me._ I thought.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here." Rex began. "I'm sorry about what I said. Can you just put me down?…please?" he looked at the monkey. "A little help here Bobo." I sighed and dropped him.

"You here to harass me too?" I spat.

"Harass you? We didn't even know anything was down here." said Noah.

"Yeah this place has been closed off for years." explained Bobo.

"Who else is down here?" Asked Rex, getting to his feet.

"No one. They moved everything else to a different sector. Claimed I was too much of a threat." I don't know why I was explaining this to these intruders but anymore I didn't care. "Solitude is nice but only for so long."

"Wait a minute you're the reason they closed it off?" asked Bobo a hint of shock in his voice.

I nodded. "What else do you do with a weapon when its not needed?"

"Wait a minute. Weapon?" Rex jumped in.

"A little on the slow side isn't he?" I said sarcastically to the monkey.

"They locked you away so-" Noah started but I finished.

"Yeah, I'm the disposable freak."

"And you thought you had it bad." he turned to Rex.

"I don't get it. What's so threatening about you? You look pretty normal to me." It took a minute for those words to process. No one had ever said that to me before.

"I can control people." _and I can get inside your mind. And when I'm done with you, you'll die. _I said to all of them. "Understand now?"

"Whoa, ok that was weird. How did you do that?" Noah looked freaked out. The normal reaction to my powers.

"It's a curse. One I was born with." I stepped closer to Noah. Who instinctively back away. "Hmm. You're normal but something is off about you." I pointed to Rex. Then smiled at the irony. "You are one too." his gaze darkened for a brief second before red lights started flashing and alarms went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Crap! If we get caught down here we're dead!" Noah started panicking.

"Get a hold of yourself." Bobo scolded. "This is what makes it fun."

"Come on before they send in the army." Rex motioned for his friends too follow him to the door. I stayed put. Knowing I didn't belong in that world but wanting desperately to see the light of day again. Suddenly Rex stopped and spun around. "Come on Kaycee!" I was in shock for only a split second before I took off after them. Who was this boy? And why would he care whether or not I stayed locked away in this dark hole?

Noah and Bobo made it through the closing steel doors with ease but the passageway was narrowing quickly. Rex dove through the opening, barely making it. I stopped dead in my tracks, there was no way I would make it through now. Suddenly, Rex's left arm transformed into a huge metal fist. He wedged it between the doors.

"Take my hand!" he said reaching towards me with his right arm, that was still normal. Hesitantly, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me through the door just as it shattered the metal on his left arm. We shielded ourselves from the shrapnel that was flying everywhere.

"Are you guys ok?" Noah asked hurrying over to us.

"Yeah, fine." said Rex straightening and brushing metal fragments off of his clothes. "See that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Fun? You can't be serious?" Noah asked. The look on Rex's face said he was and that it was probably the most "fun" he'd had in days.

"Rex!" voices /shouted as a group of people ran towards us.

"Uh oh." Bobo muttered. I looked up to see at least a dozen armed men and two faces I somehow recognized. It wasn't until they got closer , that I was finally able to place them.

"What do you think you're-" the female stopped at looked at me, her eyes went wide. "Kaycee?" she asked.

"Miss me, doc?" I smirked.

"I don't understand- Rex do you know what you've done?" she shrieked. Six tried to grab me but I ducked out of the way.

"Ah, ah ,ah. I wouldn't if I were you." I warned. "Remember what happened last time you tried to put your hands on me?" Six stepped back.

"What do you mean, last time?" Rex asked.

"How else do you think I got into that prison? That one drugged me," I pointed to Doctor Holiday, "And that one grabbed me. Next thing I knew I was waking up, strapped to a table in some lab." I told him. Rex stared at me in disbelief for a moment. "I won't be your guinea pig again doctor." I growled.

"What is she talking about?" Noah cut in.

"Nothing. You boys get out of here. She's coming with us." Six ordered and I took a few more steps back.

"I don't think so." I spat.

"It's not up for discussion-" Doctor Holiday started but Rex cut in.

"It is now." Rex stepped in front of me.

"Move." Six ordered.

"Rex you don't understand-" she tried again.

"No, I don't think you understand. You're trying to force her back into a dark cell to be left alone and forgotten. I won't let you do that to her."

"Frankly, you don't have a say in the matter." Six folded his arms.

"I beg to differ." Suddenly, Rex grabbed me and threw me onto the back of the vehicle he made appear. I held on as we sped away leaving Noah and Bobo behind to deal with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

"So why did they have you locked up there anyway?" Rex asked sitting beside me on the edge of the cliff. We had gotten as far away from providence as possible.

"Because of what I can do. They see me as a threat, not a person. This burden isn't an easy one to carry."

"I know." he said softly. I could hear the longing in his voice. He wanted that same thing I did. A normal life. But what was normal?

"Everything changes. One day it'll all be better. At least that's what I used to tell myself. But I don't know if I believe that anymore." I looked out to the horizon. The sun was setting, casting brilliant shades of orange and red across the already changing trees.

"Why would you give up?" he turned to me.

"You haven't been kept in a cold dark place for two years have you?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Point taken. I still don't get it though I mean you seem pretty…nice to me." he chose his words carefully.

"That's because you don't know my past." I said in a distant voice.

"Eh, the past is the past it doesn't matter." he shrugged but I could tell he didn't buy it.

"No. The past is what makes you who you are. It can make you strong or it can be your biggest weakness." I repeated a line I'd heard so many times before. My father's voice echoed in my head. Rex hung his head, as if defeated. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just I don't know my past, my family, who I was or anything. How can it define me if I don't remember."

"I never said it defines you." he gave me a puzzled look. "The way you treat others, your actions each and everyday, that's what defines you. The good and bad that you leave behind merely make or break you." I explained. He nodded as if he understood.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked. " I mean now that you're not being held against your will."

"I need to find my brother. I need to know he's alive. He's the only family I have left." I closed my eyes against a memory. Rex had a concerned look on his face.

"Let me help you find him-"

"No…thank you but it's not safe. He's very protective and would only see you as a threat. You've helped me a lot. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But Providence-"

"I know they'll come after me. And that's another reason. I don't want you to get in any more trouble because of me." I stood to leave. As soon as I did I knew something was wrong. My vision blurred and I became dizzy. Everything began fading in and out. I squinted to try and see straight but it didn't help.

"Kaycee?" Rex sprang to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took an uneasy step as shapes turned to blobs and colors ran together. Suddenly I stumbled backwards and before I knew it I was freefalling off the cliff.

"Kaycee!" Rex bellowed and reached for me before everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I groaned as I came to. My head was pounding and every part of my body ached. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked hard against the blinding light. All I could remember was a sharp pain and then black. As gently as I could, I pushed myself up from the floor to rest on my knees. I scanned the room but I didn't recognize it at all. And I certainly hadn't been here when I fell. Pain shot through me as I forced myself to my feet. I had to stand with my feet spread apart in order to keep balance. My head felt dizzy as if I was going to pass out again any second.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. The place was old and clearly not well taken care of.

"Abysus, of course." I whirled around at the voice, sending my head into a tizzy. A man in a long coat with long dark hair walked towards me. "Kaycee? Isn't it? Pleasure to meet you. I am Van Kleiss."

"How did I get here?" I demanded.

"Well isn't it obvious? I brought you here. That fall would have killed you had I not intervened." his smile was less than reassuring. "Come now we have much to talk about." I stepped away as he tried to put an arm around me and sucked in a sharp breath when I noticed his one golden hand. I looked away quickly. "Follow me then." he said and began walking away.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped.

"Cutting right to the chase, are we? Very well. I understand you have been hidden away from the world for the past two years of your young life."

"Yeah, what of it?" I barked.

"Well it just seems so unfair. A pretty young thing such as yourself should not have to deal with such savagery. And at such a young age. With your powers-"

"How do you know all this about me?"

"We'll get to that. Now about your powers. Would you care to do a little demonstration?"

"So you can use me just like Providence? No! I refuse. I won't ever use them again. Not after what I've done." I hung my head, ashamed of my past.

"I think you misunderstand me. You see I have brought you here to offer you a whole new life. Freedom. Everything you've ever dreamed."

"Everything comes with a price."

"Smart girl. Yes, there is one thing I would have you do for me as a way of… showing your loyalty."

"Loyalty? What makes you think I would do anything for you?"

"Because, my dear, I'm afraid you have no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rex is very important to me, Kaycee. So I have a job for you. I want you to control him for me."

"Never." I spat.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't let me finish. If you dare to disobey my orders, he dies." Van Kleiss moved aside to reveal my brother, Eric, bloodied and in chains. My heart sank.

"Eric…" I whispered, tears stung my eyes. "Ah!" I screamed as pain ravaged my body. I sank to the floor.

"Ah, yes Providence calls. It seems that even after all these years that chip inside you still works. Fascinating. Of course, do what I ask and I will let you have your brother and have that chip destroyed." Van Kleiss looked at me expectantly. "However, if you refuse…" he gestured towards my brother just as a huge metal creature brought a whip across his back. I hung my head, defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Blood. Chains. And my brother crying out in pain. I could see the fear in his eyes, hear the agony in his voice. 'No! Eric.' _

'_Kaycee? Kaycee.'_

"Kaycee, wake up!" I sat bolted upright, eyes shut tight against the lights. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arms and tried to force me back down. I screamed and struggled against them.

"She's delirious. Hold her down."

"No!" I shouted and kicked out.

"Kaycee! Kaycee, it's me. Look." my eyes flew open. I wasn't in Abysus anymore. I was back at Providence, with Rex staring down at me. A worried look plastered to his face.

"Rex? How did I get here?"

"You passed out and fell off the cliff. I couldn't get you to wake up so I brought you back here so Doc. Holiday could help you."

"No, Van Kleiss said-" Suddenly, it hit me. Everything that had happened flooded back into my mind. "Van Kleiss, he has Eric. I have to save him!" _Do as I say, or he dies. _The words hit me like a train and I looked up at Rex. _I want you to control him for me. _The boy who had saved me. How could I turn on him?

"Van Kleiss? What are you talking about? Kaycee what happened?" Rex sat beside me. I opened my mouth to answer but the words wouldn't form.

"I thought you might like to know this won't be causing you anymore trouble." we both turned to Dr. Holiday as she made her way over to us. She held up a baggy containing a small micro-chip for me to see.

"You're the one who put it there. I had no problems until-"

"Actually, I refused to plant that microchip." She said calmly. "But the higher ups insisted we have a way to control you. So they called in another specialist to do the procedure."

"And you let them?" Another voice accompanied mine and Rex was quickly on his feet.

"No. I did what I could to persuade them otherwise but they already had their minds made up. And thanks to them we almost lost you."

"Like you care." I mumbled.

"Kaycee. I don't hold any life in such little regard. I never meant for this to happen to you." she looked at me apologetically. "You'll be sore for a few days from the operation and be mindful of you right shoulder. We had to set the bone back in place. I suggest you refrain from slamming yourself against metal doors for a while." she teased.

"You know you'll have to kill me before you'll ever get me back in that cell." I wasn't kidding. "I won't be a prisoner again."

"No you won't. This room is yours, and so if freedom."

"There's no such thing as freedom when you're tied to this place." I growled. She looked away.

"Rex, go rest. The girl's fine now. Exhausting yourself further is pointless." Six said as he stalked into the room. I gave Rex a questioning look.

"Rex has been watching over you since he brought you back…two days ago." the doc answered for him.

I stared up at Rex. Saving my brother was going to be harder than I ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Blood. It was everywhere. The walls were smeared with red and it pooled on the floor. Eric…His name floated through my mind and I was instantly gripped by fear and panic. _

"_Eric?" I whispered. "Where are you?" please be safe…I thought as I hurried down a long corridor, going as fast as my feet would carry me on the slick floor. I was following a trail of blood that seemed to grow thicker the farther I went. It ended abruptly in front of a door to my left. I tried the handle but it was locked. I threw myself against it and tumbled inside as the door splintered and gave way. Slowly, I pushed myself up and froze, horrified, by what I saw. "Eric?" I inched closer to the form that lay heaped in the corner of the tiny room. I slapped a hand over my mouth as the figure came into view. "No. No!" I blinked hard against the tears that blurred my vision. I crawled toward my brother, who lay unmoving against the far wall. "Please, don't be…" my trembling voice trailed off as I reached him. His eyes were blank and his chest didn't rise or fall with the intake of breath. I reached out for him and touched his arm. It was ice cold. Tears streaked my cheeks. I was too late. The blood had poured out of the gaping wound in his neck. It had been the fatal blow among the many other open injuries I saw covered his body. Sob after sob escaped my lips as I pulled him into my arms and hugged him close. Silently praying for him to wake up but knowing he never would. _

I awoke suddenly with a loud scream and drenched in a cold sweat. My heart raced and my breathing was heavy as I struggled to get enough air. I looked around to find myself in the same room as earlier. Another sob as I buried my face in my hands. _Just a dream. It's not real. _

"Kaycee?" a concerned voice broke the silence. I rubbed furiously at my eyes and then turned to the figure in the doorway.

"Rex? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Are you ok? I heard you scream." he sat on the end of the bed.

"Yeah." I said finding my bearings. "Just a nightmare. That's all." I fiddled with my sheets.

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. My first reaction was to say no and tell him to get out. But instead…

"It was about my brother. I- there was so much blood. I couldn't save him. I was too late. I-It was all my fault. I had my orders. If I'd just listened…" I slammed my fist into the wall next to me.

"Orders?" Rex looked at me, as if puzzled. It took me a second to realize I'd said to much.

"It was just a stupid dream." I said quickly brushing off his question.

"Was Van Kleiss in this dream?" his tone turned dark. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Earlier you said something about Van Kleiss having your brother." He gave me a stern look. "Kaycee, I don't know what happened or how you know Van Kleiss but he's a psycho-path. Stay away from him." he warned. "It's just- I just don't want anything to happen to you. I mean if you think he has your brother then chances are he'll be looking for you too-" he reasoned.

"No. It's not me he wants." I inwardly kicked myself but some part of me didn't like him worrying.

"How do you know that?"

"Just call it a hunch. Either way my brother is just the bargaining chip."

"Bargaining chip for what? You're not making any sense. Who is Van Kleiss after?" his voice held a hint of frustration. I shook my head determined to not say anymore but something else overpowered my will. In three days time this boy had become more dear to me than anything else this world could offer. _How did I let this happen? _But details no longer mattered. My duty now was to protect Rex, no matter the cost. I would have to find another way to save my brother. I looked Rex dead in the eye as I answered him.

"In order to save my brother, I have to give him…you." And if I let that happen it would cost us both everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you crazy?" I heard Noah shout over the phone.

"Probably." was Rex's reply. Noah continued on his rampage of how he was crazy and I was probably a murdering psychopath.

"How do you know she's even telling the truth? For all you know it could be a trap!"

"So I guess that's a no, you don't wanna come?"

"Oh I'm coming. But-" I couldn't hear the rest because Rex ended the call.

"He's in." Rex said turning to me.

"Not too fond of me is he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He'll come around." Rex shrugged. "Well we better get moving. Bobo probably has the jet ready." I nodded and followed him to the hangar. Bobo was lounging behind the wheel.

"What took ya?" he said as we approached. He moved and Rex climbed up front, helping me in behind him. In a matter of seconds we were in the air. I was too busy worrying about what could go wrong to pay attention to where we were going. Somewhere along the way we picked up Noah. He looked nervous but seemed determined to come. The only time I looked up was when I felt the jet touch the ground. We had landed in a clearing. Trees surrounded us on all sides.

"Last stop, Abysus." Rex said climbing out of the jet, Noah and I close behind. We had decided Bobo would stay with the jet for a faster get away.

"Yeah, home to a psycho-path." Bobo muttered. We walked in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Ok, hold on." Noah broke the silence. "What's the plan? Do we even have a plan?" he looked at Rex then to me then sighed . "There is no plan is there? We're-"

"Winging it? Yes." Rex finished for him. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Then how are we going to get into that?" Noah asked pointing in front of us to the only building, which looked like a castle, we'd seen in miles.

"Just leave it to me." Rex said pulling his goggles down.

"No." I said firmly. Rex gave me a questioning look. "You're the one he wants. Not exactly smart for you to be on the frontlines." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"She has a point-" Noah started but Rex held up a hand telling him to stop. He was staring into the woods behind me. I turned and saw a flash of red.

"Wait here." Rex ordered and took off after whatever it was. After a while I slumped to the ground next to Noah.

"What was that about anyway?" I asked him.

"It was Circe." Noah replied like that name meant something to me. After seeing my confused look he explained. "His girlfriend."

"Oh." I said as something inside me sank.

"You ok?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous I guess." but that was far from the truth.

"Well if you wanna talk or something…" Noah said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No. Thanks though." I smiled at him. He nodded and a small smile spread across his face.

"Circe! Wait!" I heard Rex yell followed by a loud groan. He came trudging back up the path scowling. "Come on." he said reaching us. "Lets get this over with." the rest of the hike was covered by an awkward silence.

"So what? Are we gonna just go marching through the front door?" Noah asked sarcastically as we reached the building.

"Yes." I said boldly as we approached two large doors, and before Rex could respond.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Rex's arm transformed and he aimed at the doors but before he made contact the doors swung open and he stumbled inside. Noah and I hurried after him. Next thing I knew Noah and Rex were unconscious on the floor and a huge green creature was dragging me away from them while the other one I had seen before grabbed the boys.

"Let go of me!" I snarled and kicked and the thing. It only laughed at me and kept going. "I swear I'll kill you!" I promised as it threw me down in front of what could only be described as a throne.

"Here she is." the creature grumbled then left.

"Welcome back, Kaycee." Van Kleiss said from his throne as if this was a pleasant occasion. "I see you've held up your end of the bargain." he gestured and the creature who had taken the boys now lead them and my brother out in chains. My brother looked even worse than before but at least he was still alive. Noah was still out cold and Rex had a swollen eye and several cuts on his face.

"Let them go!" I screamed.

"K-Kaycee?" Rex said weakly, squinting as if he couldn't see straight.

"What have you done to them?" I demanded.

"I have done nothing. However, sometimes prisoners get out of hand and must be put in their place." he said nonchalantly. "Now to business."

"Business?"

"Yes. A deal of sorts. I want you to swear your undying loyalty to me, join me and in return I will set them free." he said standing, his hands tucked behind his back. "Of course that means you will remain here."

"Never." I growled. Van Kleiss let out an impatient sigh.

"Child if you don't swear your allegiance to me then I will be forced to kill them."

"No. You can't." I said helplessly, then it hit me. "This wasn't about Rex at all. You were testing me. But why?"

"Isn't it obvious. While Rex is special, it's your powers that I need. Now lets make a deal. You have something I need and I have something you want."

"No, I told you-" I started.

"My dear girl do you think your past scares me? I know what you've done. The countless people you've killed all to avenge your dear Rei."

"Shut up." I snarled shaking my head as if that would make him stop. The memories all came flooding back at once. The scared faces, my rage, and their final cries for mercy that wouldn't come.

"I have heard of the bloodthirsty beast that lives inside you. I know it all my dear and that is precisely why I want you."

"Never." I growled. "I won't hurt anyone. Not again. Not for anyone." I raised my head to meet his gaze. His eyes narrowed but instead of lashing out a small smile crept across his face.

"I'm afraid, my dear, you don't have a choice." he motioned to one of the creatures who tossed something in my direction. I looked on in horror as I realized that something was a body. It crashed to the floor and I heard a sickening crunch.

"Noah!" I screamed and raced towards him. "No, no. Noah come on, wake up." I said falling down beside him and gently pulling his head into my lap. Blood was leaking from his left temple.

"You can keep that one. He's useless to me. But until you come to your senses these two will remain with me." he gestured again and the two creatures hoisted my brother and Rex to their feet.

"Let them go!" I shouted and got to my feet. Fists clenched at my side.

"Kaycee." it was my brother. His face was blank as he spoke. "Your first priority is to take care of the wounded. Don't worry about us. I promise you I will look out for this one. But if you don't go now, then Noah doesn't have much time left. Now go!" I stared at him for a moment not wanting to leave but knowing my brother was right. I wanted to give in but I knew even then Eric and Rex wouldn't be free. My only hope was that once I unleashed the part of myself I had locked away, I wouldn't lose who I'd fought so hard to become.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The trip back to Providence seemed to take days. Every second that passed was one breath of life leaving Noah. I pleaded with him to stay with me. I would never forgive myself if he died.

As soon as the jet landed Noah was ripped away from me and rushed to intensive care. Six tried to pry information out of me but it was as if I wasn't there. I could see him and hear him but everything was blank. My world had come crashing down around me and I didn't know how to fix it. I pushed past Six and demanded to see Noah. I wouldn't let him die, I couldn't bear knowing I had killed another innocent. But no matter what I tried the medical staff wouldn't let me near him, so instead I paced the hall waiting for some sign that he would be alright.

In the end, surgery was needed to repair the damage done to his ribs. He wouldn't wake up for hours but I was allowed to see him. I stayed by his side all night praying he'd pull through. Exhaustion took a hold of me somewhere around three in the morning.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Huh?" I muttered still half asleep. "Noah?" then it sank in. "Noah! You're ok! Thank God!" for a moment I forgot my barriers and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Ow, that kind of hurts." he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I let him go.

"What happened to me?" He asked, placing a hand over his stitches.

"Someone almost got you killed." Six said busting through the door with a pointed look at me.

"You think I planned this." I gestured at Noah. "I don't know who you think I am but I would never-"

"I think you're a killer. You always have been. You just didn't plan for Noah to get in the middle of you're little deal with Van Kleiss." Six glared at me. "I'm only going to ask you once. Where's Rex?"

"And I already told you. Van Kleiss took him, I couldn't save him or-"

"You gave him to Van Kleiss. And almost got Noah killed. How long have you been working for him?"

"Working for-? Are you deaf? If you would just listen to me instead assume I'm some bloodthirsty killer-"

"I'm not assuming. Your past speaks for itself." he said calmly.

"That's not who I am. Not anymore." I growled. "If you don't listen to me we'll never get Rex-"

"We? There is no we. You're going back to your cell, where you belong. I'll handle this situation."

"You can't-" Noah started but I cut him off.

"Stop. Interrupting. Me!" I snarled at Six. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. You and your high and mighty attitude will only get everyone killed. Face it! You need me. You go in without me and two people lose their lives. You lose your best agent and I lose my brother. You think I wanted to leave Rex there!" I was screaming now. "You think I want to be here? Helpless? Not knowing how to save them? I would have gladly traded places with him but it wouldn't have made a difference! If I gave in he would have killed them on the spot! At least now they have a chance!" my chest tightened at the thought of losing them. A lump seemed to form in my throat and I felt the hot tears stream down my cheek. Six took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye.

"So how do we fix this?" he asked looking at me expectantly. I took a second to calm myself, then explained everything that had happened.

"So, I need to go back. I'll get him to release them first. I'll make sure you have them. Then I'll turn myself over. There's no other way."

"So Van Kleiss can use you to destroy the world?"

"No. I don't plan on letting that happen."

"So, you have an escape plan."

"You can call it that. Just do me a favor. As soon as you have Rex and my brother, leave. And don't let them look back. I don't plan on letting Van Kleiss use me to hurt anybody. I won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"You're going to kill yourself?" Six raised an eyebrow. I nodded slowly.

"No." I turned to look at Noah. He hadn't said one word in the last half hour. "What would killing yourself prove?"

"I'm not out to prove anything. I simply refuse to become the monster I was before." I explained.

"Monster?"

"You don't know what I did." I turned away from him.

"I do. You used to scream at night. I would visit your cell. Wondering why they had a child locked up. You told me your whole story without even knowing it." Dr. Holiday said entering the room. "To be honest, if I had gone through what you did, I would have done the exact same thing."

"You would have killed an entire town, for the sake of one person?"

"If they were someone I loved as much as I know you loved Rei, yes." her words hit me like a freight train.

"I talked about him? In my sleep?" Dr. Holiday sighed.

"Not exactly. You screamed at the top of your lungs, begging for him to wake up. You went over every detail of how they murdered him and you cried for him. Then your dreams would take you to the town and you would relive every one of their last moments."

"Down to the women and children." I whispered.

"What?" Noah asked shakily and I turned to him with a numbness spreading over me. I hadn't talked about this to anyone, ever.

"Yes. I killed them. Over one hundred people died at my hands, including women and children." I said without emotion. Noah's eyes widened as my words sunk in.

"B-but-"

"But that's not who I am anymore. And I refuse to let the past repeat itself." I turned back to Six. "Now do we have a deal or not?" he looked at me a moment the nodded.

"Don't let them look back. Got it." And just like that everything would change.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Someone gently placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced in pain. Sometimes plans go wrong. This time, the plan had never even been set in motion. I took off towards the castle the instant the jet touched down and only moments later, sounds of the crew being ambushed rose up from behind me. I hesitated for only a second before blocking the sounds and continuing, faster now, to where I was headed.

I kicked the doors open and the sound echoed throughout the room. I was breathing heavily and unable to catch my breath. At first glance the room looked empty. But no one can afford to be that naive. I sensed at least three other living creatures in the room, they had the ability to become invisible and with their looks I wished they'd stayed that way, and was more than prepared when the first one came at me. I sent it flying through the double doors and off the cliff. One down two to go. Needless to say the throwing knives and gun I had taken from the weapons room would come in handy. I dodged a blow from the second creature just as the third attacked me from behind. Its massive fist connected with the base of my skull. I staggered forward a few steps dizzy and disoriented. The second creature swung at me from the front but I managed to duck out of the way and sink one of the knives deep into its fat neck. It squealed and struggled for a few seconds before falling lifeless to the floor. The third creature disappeared but I could hear its heavy footfalls as it tried to sneak up on me. I pretended not to notice as I retrieved my knife. I wiped it clean and when I was sure there was not a single drop of blood left on it, I swapped it for my gun and killed the last creature with one bullet.

The room seemed to spin around me and I knew I probably had a concussion if not a fractured skull.

"Very good, Kaycee. I knew you still had it in you." Van Kleiss said stepping out of the shadows, he was clapping very slowly. "Before we proceed further I'll have to ask you to hand over your weapons."

Reluctantly, I tossed them to the floor and kicked them out of reach, of both of us. Van Kleiss' lips curved into a sly smile.

"Now then, I believe you are here about these." Once again my brother and Rex were hauled out. They looked worse than I'd imagined. Rex had a nasty gash down the left side of his face, the rest of it was practically one big bruise. My brother looked like he hadn't eaten in days and as he stared at me, his face swollen and covered in bruises, I knew he knew what I was about to do. "So what do you say my dear?" I heard Van Kleiss ask but was barely paying attention anymore. The fury building inside me was quickly taking control.

"I say…"I muttered, my vision going red, as I whirled on him. "…change of plans." His eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards when I ran at him. One of his henchmen lunged for me, the giant metal creature. I spun out of the way and managed to touch it before it went crashing down behind me. "That's one." I smiled.

"Don't let her touch you!" Van Kleiss ordered. The metal creature came up beside me.

"Get him." I commanded and just like that it turned on its master. Unfortunately that was short lived when a giant red portal appeared out of nowhere engulfed the creature.

"Take the others I must fight her alone!" Van Kleiss commanded the girl who poked her head out of one of the portals. She did as she was told and one by one Van Kleiss' minions disappeared. She made one last trip for my brother and Rex but even in there state they put up quite a fight.

"Did you think that was somehow clever? Less creatures for me to use against you? Because I would hate to be the bearer of bad news." Van Kleiss simply glared at me.

"And what news would that be?" he finally asked.

"You don't stand a chance." I lunged for him and pinned him to the ground. My left hand clamped around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter, while my right hand gripped his face.

It took me a moment to notice the nagging pain coming from my stomach. I glanced down to find that the needle like fingertips of Van Kleiss' golden hand were sunk deep into my abdomen. I felt the warm blood spilling down my gut and the small stream as I began bleeding from my mouth. I sat there for a second taking it all in then I met Van Kleiss' gaze through the gaps in my fingers and made sure he saw my smile because my face would be the last thing he ever saw.

I closed my eyes and felt the energy swirling around me as I focused everything I had left into ending this monster. The energy felt like a wind as it whipped this way and that growing stronger and stronger. Suddenly the building began to shake. I heard bits and pieces begin to cave in and fall around me. But I didn't care I had to finish this.

"Kaycee! We need to get out of here!" I heard Rex yell.

"Kaycee! Now!" my brother ordered. I ignored them both.

Van Kleiss screamed, my powers were destroying him from the inside out.

His eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to seize, I held him in place.

"Kaycee! Get out of the way!" There was a loud crashing sound. And that's the last thing I remember.

"Don't move her." I faintly heard Six say. "You could make her injuries worse."

"Where's the Doc.? She should be here by now! What if she gets here too late? What if-" Rex said frantically.

"Rex get a hold of yourself. You need to focus on applying pressure to that wound or she'll lose too much blood." Six barked. A second later it felt as if a lead weight had been dropped on my stomach. I gritted my teeth against the pain, still not fully awake or aware of what was going on.

Click, click, click. The sound of fast paced high heels moving towards us.

"Sorry, I wasn't here sooner one of the-" Dr. Holiday tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Explain later. Just help her." Rex pleaded.

"Rex. I think you should wait over there." Six said sternly.

"No-

"It's ok. I can use his help." Dr. Holiday broke up any argument before it started. "I need her head to be slightly elevated so when I turn her over lay her head on your lap ok?" the Doc. instructed and gingerly I was turned onto my back. I heard scissors slicing through my shirt just high enough to expose my wound and the rattling of medical supplies as the doc searched for the right tool. I sucked in a sharp breath as something that burned was poured over my stomach. Rex took my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's ok. You're gonna be fine." I didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or me. My gut was bandaged up and the doc moved onto a gash she said was on my head.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. I sighed when I saw Rex staring back down at me, his worried eyes filled with relief when they met mine.

"Hey you." Was all I could muster. I could have sworn I saw him tear up.

"Are you crying?" Six asked. Rex rubbed furiously at his eyes.

"No. I'm not crying." Rex glared and looked away. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now this is just a quick path job to stabilize you, Kaycee. We need to get you back to Providence so I can properly treat your wounds." Dr. Holiday explained. I nodded as two agents hoisted me onto a gurney and strapped me down. Six walked over to me and just stood there.

"So…" I said not knowing what else to say. "is it back to the cell from here?"

"No." and with that he stalked off.

"What was that about?" Rex asked.

"Not sure." I shrugged, a bit painfully. Then it hit me, I began searching the room frantically. "Rex, where's my brother? Where's Eric?" I turned to him hoping he'd know. He looked at me for a second before looking away.

"He's…he's gone, Kaycee." The news hit me like a freight train. "But not for good." Rex added quickly when he saw the look on my face. "He said he'd find you again but for now-"

"Let me guess. He want you to look out for me?"

"Yeah, something like that." Rex smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. It still sucked after years of searching and finally finding my brother only to lose him again I was still disappointed but it was better than him being 'gone for good'. Oh well, for now it seemed I had one good thing in my life and I intended to keep it that way. Come what may.

"What about Van Kleiss?" I asked Rex as I was being wheeled out to the jet.

"He escaped. There was no sign of him in the debris. Sorry Kaycee." I only smiled.

"Good. Next time I won't go so easy on him." 123asd456


	10. Chapter 10

-Short chapter I know guys sorry bear with me. Next one will be longer I promise. Just haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. Its been one bad thing after another but I wanted to get something up. Sorry its so fluffy.

Chapter 10

A cool breeze washed over me as I lay staring up at the night sky. Millions of stars danced above and even as I looked at the spectacular sight I couldn't keep my heart from sinking lower in my chest. A month had passed since the incident in Abysus and I hadn't come any closer to finding my brother or repaying Van Kleiss. And the problems didn't end there. My recovery hadn't exactly gone as planned. I had broken several bones when the castle fell on top of me. So instead of the original one to two weeks recovery for minor sprains and such as was planned, I was now out of commission for a possible two months. That didn't sit well with me. At all. At first I had refused to accept it or listen for that matter and managed to bust my wrist up even worse during one of my secret training sessions. After that I resigned to simply going off on my own for long periods of time.

"Thought I'd find you up here." A moment later I found Rex's face blocking my view of the stars. He was usually the one to track me down. I sat up and he plopped down beside me. We sat there in silence for a few long moment. Just enjoying the night and each other's company. I laughed at how oddly familiar this all was. Rex raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just, Rei and I used to do this all the time." I found myself fiddling with the cast on my right arm that Rex had so graciously decorated for me.

"Who's Rei?"

"He's…was…he's no one." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Rex could never know what I'd done. But to say those words about the only person I'd truly ever loved, it tore me apart.

Suddenly, I felt Rex grab my good hand and give it a soft squeeze.

"I might not know this Rei but I bet he couldn't find a bunch of stars that look just like Six." He pointed to a little cluster off to the right. I squinted and after a second saw what he meant. He was right it looked exactly like Six, right down to the sunglasses. We laughed and started searching out more pictures in the sky.

After a while I realized his hand had never left mine, and then it hit me that I didn't really mind. _Rei was the only person I could ever give my heart to. _I thought sternly. I watched Rex as he smiled and pointed at something he claimed was Holiday on a bad hair day. And I couldn't help but think, _or maybe it's already been taken by someone else. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was on my way back to my room later that night with a million thoughts racing through my head. The main one was how I was going to sleep with my mind so overloaded. I pushed the door to my room open and jumped back when a figure blocked the entry way. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when I saw it was only Six.

"Coming back a little late." He said flatly. I pushed past him ignoring the comment and hoping he would leave. I made my way over to my bed and sank onto it. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation-" he tried a different approach.

"You mean you couldn't help but spy. What do you think? I'm gonna hurt him or something?" Six didn't answer. His face was expressionless. And I snapped. "What is it going to take to prove to everyone that I'm not that person anymore?"

"You can start with telling the truth. Rex deserves to know." His words were like a slap to the face.

"He can't. If he knew he would see me as some monster. Like you do." I growled.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Six warned. And with that he turned and walked out the door. I was left to debate which way would be easier to lose someone I'd come to care so much about.

The next morning came but not soon enough. I'd paced my room the entire night. Finally, sick of going over the same speech for the millionth time and shooting it down again and again, I turned on the tv hoping to take my mind off things. The news was on and I was about ready to change the channel when a picture flashed across the screen. I could swear my heart stopped in that moment as I stared at the face looking back at me. I knew that man. In fact I knew more about him that I bet his own mother did. And that's because I spent the better half of a year stalking him to pay him back for what he did. I knew his routines inside out and backwards. And yet somehow he still managed to escape when I tore the town apart looking for him and his gang.

I stood slowly and made my way to the door. The news hadn't given me exact whereabouts of Jace. But it didn't need to, I had enough information. I already knew where to find him. The irony of everything suddenly hit me. I guess Rex would know after all. And Six had been right, deep down I was still the monster I was the day I murdered and entire town.

I brushed past every one, each step faster than the last til eventually I found myself running, despite my still wounded leg and injured arm. There was no stopping me. I had made up my mind. Jace Ramos would die but not before I made sure he regretted everything he'd done to Rei.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" next thing I knew I was being pulled backwards. I twisted out of Rex's grip and backed away from him.

"Just out. I need to clear my head. I'll be back later." I mumbled and tried to walk away.

"Maybe I should come with you. You know just-"

"No, Rex. Please, just leave me alone!" And with that I raced out of Providence.

It didn't take me long to get to Jace's little hideout. I had hijacked a vehicle from Providence to make travel quicker. My heart began to beat faster, adrenaline raced through my veins and every part of me that had ever tried to deny this monster crumbled as the beast broke free. I let my mind wander back to that night, let my heart feel the rage and pain it had been tormented with for so long. I saw Rei, his lifeless body, the pool of blood, the bruises and gashes and how I knew they had tortured him. My blood began to boil. I kicked in the door to the little cottage Jace had been using as his new hide away.

"What the hell man? Can't you ever-" Jace started to say before he appeared in the doorway. His eyes went wide in both fear and shock. He took off down the narrow hallway but didn't make it far. The last coherent thing I remember was watching blood spatter the walls.

After my mind had cleared I found myself sitting outside Jace's house. I was coated head to toe in his blood but thought it best to not go back inside. In fact I couldn't bring myself to move at all. I just sat staring into the distance. An hour passed an I heard the roar of a helicopter overhead. I looked up to find a Providence issue helicopter getting ready to land a few yards away. Of course the first person out was Six the second however I had been hoping would not be there. Rex trotted along behind Six until and spotted me and broke out into a full run.

"Kaycee! Are you ok?" I seemed to be hearing those words a lot lately. I nodded.

"It's not her you need to be worried about." Six said as he motioned for the other Providence agents to search the house.

"What are you talking about? She's covered in blood, Six, look at her!"

"Perhaps she should explain where it came from. It's not hers."

"He's right Rex." I said before Rex opened his mouth to spout off again.

"What?"

"I said Six is right." I spoke more firmly now. "This blood isn't mine. It belongs to the man I killed. Jace Ramos. And his isn't the only blood forever stained on my hands." Rex only stared at me, his mouth gaping open. "I've done terrible things. I'm not the person you think I am. Six was right. I'm a monster. I killed women and children. Hell, I wiped out an entire town to exact revenge for one person. That man in there took what was most precious to me. He killed my best friend. Since I couldn't find him I made him suffer the same way I did. I killed everyone he knew. Now I've ended his pain." Rex backed away from me the look in his eyes told me he saw me as not only a monster but the most vile creature imaginable.

Six nodded to someone and an agent placed escorted me to the helicopter. I was taken back to Providence as a prisoner, escorted in like a prisoner, and thrown back into a dark cell like a prisoner. Only this time there would be no rescue, I would never see Rex or daylight again.


End file.
